Foolish Hearts
by mandii111
Summary: Eli finally got his sister back after seven years. What happens when she takes a liking to Fitz...? Please read and review. Good or Bad
1. Chapter 1

Foolish Hearts

Chapter 1:

Liv opened the door to her brothers hearse and stood in Degrassi's presence. She had heard all the stories before, though she couldn't believe them.

"Are you coming?" Eli shouted and she wanted to say something smug back, but nothing came to mind. She brushed her kaki skirt and walked toward her brother. Once she reached him, she gave him a smile and he put his arm around her.

"Just hear me out Liv, don't-"

"I just got back and already you're going all protective on my ass?" Liv giggled.

"I just don't want you to get caught up in the drama of Degrassi." Liv rolled her eyes and removed Eli's arm, holding his hand.

"Just let me do this myself, Eli." she whispered as she walked down the hall. Eli rolled his eyes and watched his baby sister. He wanted to protect her from everything, isn't that what brothers are for…? He just got her back, he hadn't seen her in seven years, after what he did. Eli shook his head, trying to forget. He continued on his way, walking to where he met Clare everyday.

Liv looked at her schedule, trying to figure out where her locker was. A group of boys were standing not so far from it, so she walked past them, feeling their eyes on her every move. She finally reached it and tried the combination, and to her surprise, it worked.

Fitz, who was talking to his friends, took one look at this girl and knew he had to have her. Her shiny black hair, piercing green eyes, she was perfect. He walked away from his friends and leaned against the locker next to hers. Liv looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked, confused.

"A pretty girl like you was here all alone, I had to do something about it." he winked. Liv laughed.

"That must work on girls here, right?"

"Yes, it usually does." he lied. She slammed her locker shut.

"Well not me." she rolled her eyes, walking to where her next class would be… she hoped. Fitz followed, standing in front of her.

"I'm Fitz." he put out his hand.

"Liv…" she replied hesitant.

"What kind of name is Liv?"

"You're not doing very well here…" he rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." she walked passed him.

"Wish I could say the same." she mumbled loud enough so he could hear it. She walked into the classroom leaving Fitz standing in the hall, alone. He looked down and saw a white piece of paper on the ground. Fitz picked it up and opened it. On the top in big bold letters it said Olivia Goldsworthy. His eyes widened.

"Goldsworthy?" he whispered, smirking. It was too perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The bell rang to end first period and Liv was thankful. Math was never her thing, and she could tell she wasn't going to like Geometry. She stepped outside the classroom and met a pair of eyes she had seen before.

"So we meet again…" she trailed off.

"Fitz." he said in monotone.

"Fitz, right. What do you want?"

"You ughh, dropped this." he handed her the white piece of paper and she snatched it from his hands.

"Just trying to help." he shrugged and walked off. She bit her lip.

"Wait!" she cried and Fitz turned around. She walked up to him slowly, thinking of something clever to say next.

"Seeing as though you probably looked through my schedule, walk me to class?" Did she really just do that? She hated how she was feeling now, butterflies just looking at him, and hell, he wasn't _that _bad looking. He smirked.

"Why not." They started walking to the second floor.

"So I ughh, see you're a junior…?" Liv replied looking at his red polo.

"So I see you're a sophomore." Fitz said not even looking at her. She blew a piece of hair out of her face feeling awkward.

Fitz, on the other hand, was clam and cool. He had her right where he wanted her, and he knew how to play her. They got to room 202 and Fitz stood in front of her, blocking the entrance.

"How about me and you go to the Dot Friday?" he asked.

"I've known you for an hour and you already wanna take me on a date?" Liv spit back.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No, you wont." Fitz was taken back.

"Now can you move, I have to get to class." he moved aside without a word and watched her walk in. He swore he had her! Sure, he'd been rejected before, but he would usually shrug it off and get drunk with Bianca. But this actually hurt him. He kicked the first locker he saw and went off to his next class.

The final bell rang and Liv rushed to her locker. She had been thinking of Fitz all day and needed some fresh air. Eli was already there waiting for her.

"Sup bro?" Liv laughed as she approached her locker.

"How was your first day?" Eli asked watching as she turned the dial.

"Good, I guess." she lifted the latch and swung the door open.

"You guess…?"

"I'm the new kid at school Eli." she looked him in the eye and grabbed her bag.

"Tomorrow you can sit with Clare and I at lunch okay?" he spoke in soft words. She nodded and threw her books into her bag and slammed the locker shut. She neglected to tell Eli about Fitz for a reason. She knew he was overprotective, and telling him would only hurt her in the long run, and Eli. They walked down the steps of Degrassi together and into the parking lot. Liv passed Fitz on the way, and turned her head quickly. Fitz watched her as she walked with Eli. It was almost to good to be true. His enemy having a hot sister, he could kill two birds with one stone. Annoy the hell out of Eli by dating his sister, _and _have a totally hot girlfriend. Now he just had to make Liv his…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Liv turned the corner leading to her locker. She found it weird that she was the only one there, but pushed it out of her mind. She continued to look down at her feet while walking until she saw a shadow. Liv looked up and found herself inches away from Fitz.

"Well if it isn't Fitz. What can I do you for?" she asked. His eyes widened.

"Get over yourself." He stepped aside.

"Really Fitz, what do you want?" she asked looking at him.

"Come on Liv, just go to the Dot with me on Friday." he pleaded. She but her lip.

"If I say yes will you stop nagging me?" she asked as she opened her locker.

"Yes!" he answered, a little _too _fast. She sighed.

"Fine. Meet me there on Friday, okay?"

"Defiantly!" he replied and went on his way. Liv laughed to herself, and smiled a bit. She couldn't help it, she was kind of excited.

At lunch, Liv sat with her brother, Clare and Adam outside. She enjoyed their company and hoped she could sit with them everyday. She was somewhat thrilled to meet Clare. After hearing all the stories, it was like meeting a celebrity. To Liv, she was perfect. Clean and pure, stunning blue eyes, cute curly adorn hair, she was beautiful. Adam seemed cool too. He was pretty funny, and Liv thought he was cute, though she knew if would be fucked up to date your brothers best friend. The bell rang and Liv was sad, it was the most fun she actually had at Degrassi so far, was that sad? She collected her things and threw them away.

"Hey." someone called. She turned around to see Clare.

"Hey Clare." she replied with a smile.

"I was just wondering if you were free Friday, maybe we could hang out?"

"I'm sorry Clare, I ughh, have plans. Saturday?"

"Sounds great!" she smiled and walked away.

After school Friday, Liv was getting ready to meet Fitz at the Dot. She was very excited, too excited to ever admit. She was in the bathroom putting on makeup when Eli banged on the door.

"Come on Liv, what the hell are you doing in there?" he shouted.

"Give me a minute!" she yelled back, putting everything back into her bag. She walked out of the bathroom and Eli's eyes widened.

"Where are _you _going?" he asked.

"None of your business." she scooted past him into her room.

"You look like you're going on a date." he said from the doorway.

"What if I was…?"

"Yeah, okay, who in their right mind would wanna go on a date with you?" Eli chuckled and she stuck out her tongue.

"No really, who?" he was serious now.

"That guy Fitz." she answered. Eli's jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked.

"You're going on a date… with Fitz?" he almost shouted.

"See this is why I didn't wanna tell you!" she ran past him and down the stairs. Eli grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Liv listen to me, he's not a good guy."

"Oh really? How would you know?"

"He's the one I told you about, the one who tried to stab me." she bit her lip.

"I bet he just asked you on the date to get me mad…" Eli added.

"Oh so now you don't think I can get a date? Whatever Eli, I'm going." she pulled her arm away from his grasp and ran out the door. On the way to the Dot, Liv's mind was filled with thoughts. She went over everything, overanalyzing every little detail. She finally came to the conclusion… could Eli be right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As Liv got closer to the Dot, she got more angry. She was getting confused on why she didn't just turn around and walk home, and then she remembered, she got into a fight with Eli. So she kept walking until she reached the Dot, and saw Fitz sitting at a table outside. He looked up and smiled, waving for her to come over. Her hands turned into fists as she walked. Fitz looked at her funny.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and stood up to stand next to her. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"How could you just play me like that?" she shouted, having no self control.

"W-What are you talking about Liv?"

"Come on Fitz, you and me both know why you asked me to come here."

"Because I like you…?"

"Stop it! I know you just wanna get back at Eli!" Fitz stood shocked. Sure, that's what he wanted to do, at first, but now he actually liked Liv.

"Who told you that?" he shouted.

"Does it matter? Just tell me if it's true or not." Fitz gulped.

"It-it was-"

"That's all I needed to know." she turned the other way, wiping away tears. Fitz ran after her.

"Liv please!" he turned her around and saw the destruction in her eyes. How could he have even thought about doing this to her? He was horrible and didn't deserve her. He held her close, but she pushed away.

"Let me go Fitz!" she cried and started the other way again. He ran after her one more time, and once he caught up to her, he crashed his lips onto hers. Liv's eyes widened and she pushed him off, harder this time. They stood for a minute, just looking at each other. Liv finally worked up enough energy to walk away, and she did with tears streaming down her face.

Fitz watched as she walked away. He wanted to keep some of his pride, but he knew he would rather have Liv then his pride any day. He walked the other way back to his house, fighting the urge to go after her again.

Liv rushed in the door and slammed it shut. She ran up the stairs before Eli could catch her; she wasn't in the mood for an 'I told you so.' Instead of avoiding Eli, she ran right into him.

"What the hell Liv?" Eli shouted.

"I'm sorry." Liv replied. Eli looked down at her and he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Liv?"

"Nothing! Nothing I'm fine, great actually…" she bit her lip.

"What happened Liv." he said softly and she broke down.

"You were right Eli, he was using me. God! How could I be so stupid?" Eli held her tight.

"You're not stupid, he is. You're an amazing person Liv, and don't let anyone tell you different." Liv looked up and smiled.

"And he's gonna pay, don't worry." he pat her head and went downstairs, she followed.

"Pay, what do you mean?"

"When you're an asshole, there are consequences."

"What are you gonna do?" Liv shrieked.

"Just shake him up a little." he laughed.

"Eli no, it's fine, really." Eli looked at her confused.

"It's obvious that he hurt you. You're my sister, and I can't let him get away with that."

"Eli please, don't do this."

"Why not?" he shouted, startling Liv a little.

"Please, I can't have you get hurt. You said it yourself he tried to stab you." Liv looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Eli could see the hurt in them, and he sighed.

"Fine." He hugged her, and she held him tight.

Liv was excited when Saturday came. She really wanted to be friends with Clare. They met up at the Dot, and walked back to Clare's. They sat in her room, playing music and talking. Liv liked this, she liked having a friend that was a girl again.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what did you do on Friday?" Liv bit her lip as she felt Clare's eyes on her.

"I ughh, went on a date…"

"Your first week here and you went on a date?" she smiled and sat next to Liv on the bed "With who?"

"Umm, Fitz." she looked up at Clare, expecting her to get mad. She sighed and brushed her hands on her skirt.

"Oh, ughh-"

"I know what he did to you, Eli told me, I'm so-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Clare smiled slightly. "You seem sad about it though, did something happen?"

"Yeah, it kind of didn't go very well…"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Clare asked with loving eyes. Liv sighed.

"He told me he only wanted to date me to get Eli mad." Clare gasped quietly.

"He said that to you?"

"Well, not in those exact words." she looked up at Clare "He said it _was _true."

"Well, maybe he changed his mind." Liv stayed quiet. "Did you let him explain?" Liv shook her head. Clare sighed.

"Well, if it were me, I would let him explain himself."

"You're right." Liv knew Clare was right. Tomorrow at school she would talk to Fitz and let him explain.

**Bad ending I know, sorry :[ Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Liv looked everywhere for Fitz, but she couldn't find him. Was he avoiding her? She wouldn't blame him, after she blew up like that. She slouched in her usual spot at the lunch table and the conversation came to a halt.

"You alright?" Eli asked, still eating. Liv shrugged and picked up her sandwich. Clare leaned in and whispered,

"Did you talk to him yet?" Liv shook her head. Clare understood now why she was so depressed. After some small talk that even Liv joined in on, Clare nudged her and nodded to where Fitz was sitting. Liv bit her lip as her heart skipped a beat. She got up to throw her lunch away and made a quick dash over to where Fitz was sitting. He looked up and jumped a bit, making her giggle slightly. She sighed and said,

"Can we talk?" Fitz nodded and led the way to an empty spot near the stairs leading to Degrassi.

"Look, about Friday-"

"I understand, no need to talk about it." Fitz spit at her.

"I want to apologize." he looked at her funny.

"Apologize…?"

"I didn't let you explain yourself, so go ahead, explain." he nodded.

"At first, yes, I thought it would be funny to mess with Eli by dating his sister. Then, I started to like you and I actually wanted to date you." Liv stared a him.

"I really like you Liv, I understand if you don't like me back."

"I never said I didn't…"

"So you do." Liv nodded and Fitz smiled wide.

"I think we should start over, you know, pretend like that first date never happened." Liv suggested.

"Agreed." They heard the bell ring and Liv looked up at him.

"Walk me to class?"

"I'd love to." he smiled.

To make things up to Liv, he asked her on another date. That Friday, they met up at the dot. Liv was nervous, knowing their previous date hadn't gone so well. She walked to the Dot and sat at an empty table and waited. She got a text from Eli, but encored it, and once she looked up from her phone, she smiled.

"Hey." Fitz replied. Liv got up and hugged him.

"Hi." she said. Fitz took her hand and walked her inside. They sat at a table and looked at the menu.

"What are you gonna get?" asked Fitz, looking at the menu.

"Hmmm, maybe a lemonade." she looked up and smiled, and so did he. Once the food came, they ate and made small conversation.

"So, how was your day?" Fitz asked.

"Good how about-" Liv saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned to the window and saw Adam, nose to glass. Once they made eye contact, he fled. Liv jumped up and went after him.

"Adam!" she shouted, he didn't look back. She ran faster, finally catching up to him; she was thankful he wasn't very fast.

"Adam please, let me explain." Liv replied out of breath.

"You better." he answered. She took a deep breath.

"It just happened. I really like him, and he likes me. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"But it's Fitz! You know, the guy who almost _killed_ your _brother_!"

"I know Adam! It's just-"

"It's just nothing!" he shouted back. Liv started to tear up and Adam couldn't help but feel sorry. He pulled her in for a hug and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Liv. If you're happy, I'm happy." she looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Thanks. I know this is a bad time to ask for a favor but-"

"I wont tell Eli, I promise." Liv smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Adam, you're the best." Liv ran back to Fitz, who was standing at the front door of the Dot.

"What did _she _want?" he asked, watching Adam walk away.

"Come one Fitz, that's not nice." **(Liv knows about Adam by the way) **Fitz crossed his arms.

"Whatever, come on." he stuck out his hand and Liv took it and they walked back into the Dot to finish their date.

**Again, sorry for the bad ending, it will get better, please review :]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was guys night, so Adam came over Eli's. They were watching 60's horror movies and eating popcorn. They were having a great time, but all that was on Adam's mind was Fitz and Liv. He hated having to keep it from Eli, he was his best friend; but Liv was his friend too, and-

"Dude, you alive over there?" Eli asked, interrupting Adam's train of thought.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry man, I just got a lot on my mind." Eli hit the pause button and turned to his friend.

"Who is she?"

"Your sister…" he mumbled.

"Who?" Eli asked.

"No one. Really, I'm fine." Adam faked a smile and waited for Eli to turn the movie back on.

"Adam, just tell me."

"You'll be mad if I do." He mumbled again.

"Dude! Stop talking to yourself!" Eli said annoyed and Adam looked up, biting his lip so he wouldn't spill.

"Adam!"

"Fine! Liv is dating Fitz!" Adam shouted, and his eyes widened, hating himself for doing that. Eli's whole face changed.

"What?"

"I saw them at the Dot the other day, she told me not to tell you, but I couldn't keep it in anymore!" Adam finished. He thought he mine as well spill everything. Eli got up and ran to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, following him.

"Calling Clare. Liv told me she was staying over her house tonight." Eli picked up the phone and dialed Clare's number. She picked up after two rings.

"Hey Eli, what's up?" She answered.

"Clare, Is Liv there, can I talk to her?"

"No, she's not here. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I gotta go." Eli hung up the phone and grabbed him jacket.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Adam shouted.

"I gotta find Liv!" he yelled and ran out the door. Adam grabbed his jacket and ran out the door behind him.

Liv was with Fitz at the Dot. They had just seen a movie and were getting something to eat. She was going to call Clare later, and ask to sleep over, since that's what she told Eli. They had just ordered their food and were talking a bit.

"So, did you like the movie?" Fitz asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it was good. Thanks for taking me." Liv smiled, and blushed a little.

"No problem." Just then, the door of the Dot busted open, and Fitz and Liv turned to se who walked in.

"Eli?" Liv asked, shocked. Adam trailed in behind him.

"Liv!" Eli shouted and walked over to the table "What the hell are you doing here?" Adam again followed Eli over to the table, quietly. Liv was too stunned to say anything, but when she saw Adam, she jumped up and her face turned red with anger.

"You told him?" she cried, her green eyes filled with anger.

"I'm sorry!" Adam shouted. Eli stepped between them.

"Don't yell at him! What were you thinking Liv?" Eli shouted. Fitz stood up and walked next to Liv.

"Why so angry Eli?" Fitz smiled.

"Shut up Fitz!" Eli screeched and took Liv's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Let Go of Me!" she screamed, taking her arm back.

"Are you crazy? Dating Fitz? Out of all the guys in the school, you choose Fitz!"

"What do you want me to say Eli? I'm sorry I like him? I can't just stop!"

"Why not?"

"What about you and Clare? You can't just stop liking her, can you?"

"It's not the same thing!" They both heard the bell ring on the door of the Dot and turned around. Fitz and Adam walked out, in the middle of a struggle.

"Liv, get in the car." Eli ordered.

"No!" she cried. Eli turned around and gave Liv an angry face she hadn't seen in seven years.

"Get. In. The. Car." He said once more, and Liv ran to the hearse. She sat in the passenger's seat and watched the three boys from the window. She couldn't read their lips, but she could imagine what they were saying. Eli then pushed Fitz against the wall and turned to the car. She was expecting Fitz to do something back, but he just stood there. Eli and Adam walked into the hearse and Eli drove away. It was pretty quiet, until Adam was dropped off.

"Liv, you have to listen to me-"

"I don't care what you think Eli! Leave me alone!" Eli pulled up to the house and Liv jumped out and opened the door.

"Hey!" Eli shouted and turned her around.

"Ouch! Let Go Eli!" Liv cried.

"You have to break up with Fitz." he said still holding her arm.

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Go to hell Eli, I hate you!" she screamed and Eli did something he hadn't done in seven years, he hit Liv. He hit her as hard as he could and she cried in pain. He looked down at his baby sister in horror. Her cheek was bright red from the hit, and her eyes were glazed over from the tears.

"Liv, I'm so-" Liv pulled away from his grasp and she ran up the stairs.

"Liv!" he shouted and all he heard was her bedroom door slam shut. He put his head in hands and screamed loud in his head. He wiped his tears and went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and played the movie right where he and Adam left off, hoping soon, he would be too drunk to remember anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Liv yelled in pain as she felt the sting on her cheek. She couldn't believe it, it had been seven years, didn't the anger management classes help? She ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut, encoring her brother as he called her name. Liv feel to the floor, crying. All she could think about was years ago when this would happen; she still reacted the same way. The image of the one night, the worst night, came back to her. She couldn't even remember what they were arguing about.

_They were in the kitchen, both parents in the living room. _

"_How could you?" _

"_Eli, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" _

"_So it just came out?" _

"_I told you I was sorry okay?" Eli turned to the counter and picked up a plate. _

"_Sorry doesn't help you little-"he threw the plate at her, missing, but a shard of the plate went across her forehead and she held it, screaming in pain. _

Her eyes shot open and she ran to the bathroom. She lifted her black bangs and revealed her large scar. That was the reason she got her long bangs, to hide it. Her eyes welt up with tears and she feel to the bathroom floor. She hated her life, everything about it. Her parents who she felt like didn't care, her abusive brother, the only person she felt she could trust was-

_Buz! Buz! _

Her phone rang in her pocket and she took it out. Fitz had texted her. Fitz, the only person she felt like she could trust in the world. He wanted to know if she was okay. She answered telling him she was fine, and not to worry. Liv put her phone back into her pocket and laid down in her bed, wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

Liv made her way to the library after school to do some research for a project for Global. Fitz said he would meet her there, and once she turned the corner in the hallway, she saw Fitz waiting by the door. He smiled and waved, and she quickened her pace.

"Hey beautiful. How was your-" he stopped, looking at her cheek.

"What?"

"Liv, what happened to your face?" he touched her cheek slightly and she looked down.

"I thought you said I was beautiful…" she said in a low voice.

"You are, but it looks like someone, hit you." he took his hand off her face, and she held it.

"I'm fine Fitz, really." he looked at her funny.

"I'm fine!" she said again and he led her into the library.

After school, Liv sat on the front steps of Degrassi, waiting for Eli to come by with the hearse. They hadn't said much to each other, just hello and goodbye. Fitz snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" he whispered into her ear.

"Hmmmm… Can I have a hint?" she giggled.

"Well, he's nice, kind, very handsome, some might say, sexy…?"

"Nope, still have no idea." Liv laughed. Fitz took his hands off her eyes, though she still kept them closed. He kissed her lightly on the lips and her eyes opened slowly.

"Oh! Fitz! I didn't know it was you!" she laughed and he sat down, putting his arm around her. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled too, but then it faded.

"What…?"

"Your face." He said softly.

"Just get over it!" she stood up, throwing her books into her bag, and storming off. Fitz took her arm and turned her around.

"Liv, tell me right now, what happened?"

"Nothing, okay!"

"Stop lying Liv."

"I'm not lying, Fitz!"

"Olivia!" Fitz shouted as loud as he could.

"Eli hit me okay! He was mad that we were dating, I told him to go to hell and that I hated him and he hit me, are you happy now?" she shouted, tears falling quickly from her emerald green eyes. Fitz let go of her arm and looked around.

"Where is he?"

"What?"

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" he shouted. She ran over to him, holding him tight.

"No! Please! For me please!" he put his arms around her, holding her.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He took her face into his hands "If he ever does it again, just call me and I'll pick you up." Liv nodded, wiping her tears. Eli honked the horn of the hearse and Liv grabbed her stuff and got inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter of the story. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! 3**

Chapter 8:

"What did I say about him Liv?" Eli asked angry.

"I don't care Eli…" he turned to her.

"Well you should! He's not a-"

"I've heard you before Eli! I don't care what you think! It's my life!" Liv yelled as loud as she could. Eli didn't say a word; he kept his red face to the road. They finally pulled up and Liv got out of the car, and into the house. She ran up the stairs before her brother could get a word in, and slammed the door shut. Eli sighed and placed his keys on the counter and sat on the couch. I reached for the remote, but brought his hand back, thinking. He sat on the couch for a minute, finally working up enough energy to walk up the stairs and knock on his sister's bedroom door.

"What?" she shouted and he opened the door.

"Look, Liv-"

"If you're here to yell, feel free to leave." she said, pointing to the door.

"Can we talk, please?" she sighed and patted the spot next to her. He sat down and looked at his sister.

"Liv, I'm sorry. You're my baby sister, and I love you. I hate to see you hurt, and I was just looking out for you." he sighed "And I'm so sorry for hitting you. You don't deserve to be treated like that, and I feel horrible." Liv smiled wide and hugged her brother tight.

"It's okay Eli. I forgive you for everything." he hugged his sister tight and held her close.

"Thank you Liv." he let go and looked at her "Just please, be careful with Fitz; for my sake?" Liv rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Anything for my big bro." she laughed and he stood up.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too Eli." they smiled and he walked out. He was glad he got that off his chest.

Liv got out of her brother's hearse and stood in Degrassi's presence. She had heard all the stories before, and she could now believe them. She looked over and saw Fitz walking toward her. She smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"So you talked to Eli?" Fitz asked, opening the door for her. She walked in and waited for him.

"Yup. He's fine with us now." Fitz took her hand again and they continued walking.

"I would never hurt you Liv; I care about you too much." Liv turned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Fitz." She laughed. Liv put her things away and Fitz walked her to her first class. Before she went in, she left his a kiss on the cheek. He stood in the doorway for a minute just looking at her, how did he get so lucky?

**Sequel coming soon! **


End file.
